


Taste the Blood

by pandanyan



Series: Blood Addiction [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: Junno is a vampire who is living with a not-so human Ueda who's a Feeder Addict--someone addicted to the feeling of being drank from. Every now and then Ueda craves for Junno's fangs to pierce his skin and sometimes Junno thinks he's taking too much from his love. A random snippet of their life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from my LJ again. Wrote this ages ago but it's definitely a universe I'm planning on expanding so expect more from it :)

“Are you sure you’re okay to do this?” heavy breaths and clothes slowly stripped away, Junno backed Ueda against the bed as the smaller man was practically beckoning him closer. Ueda wanted this, he’s been wanting it more than Junno had needed it.

“Please…” He breathed. Ueda’s pupils were blown wide and Junno felt as if he could sink into the hypnotic ebony depths of his stare…and he’s supposed to be the vampire here. He knew this was dangerous, the risk of taking too much from Ueda. The other man was desperate for it though, he wanted the high that came whenever Junno drank from him.

They were both naked by the time Junno had the smaller man pinned to the bed, he had to admit he could feel Ueda’s pulse through the heated kiss they shared and he was already salivating picturing the rush of the other man’s blood. “Ah!” Ueda gasped as Junno accidentally nipped on his lower lip with his fangs.

“Sorry, baby.” Junno cooed and stroked his hair, gently licking at the wound and groaning at the metallic taste of blood. Ueda practically purred and brought Junno back in another deep kiss. Junno’s cold hand roamed around Ueda’s bare body sensually feeling every curve and hard muscle. Ueda whimpered once Junno’s mouth left his and roamed lower.

“Aah..don’t tease…” Ueda moaned out loud as Junno inhaled his scent near his collarbones. The vampire had the cheek to crack a smirk, “You know this’s more painful to me than it is to you. I’m starving here.” He chuckled lowly and Ueda resisted the urge to kick the man.

“I have to prepare you first.” Junno reached for the lube but Ueda grabbed his wrist, “Don’t need.” Ueda had a coy smile and licked his lips. Junno smiled, “Oh? Has my little minx been naughty while I was asleep?” He stroked Ueda’s thighs before roaming down to his already moist entrance. Ueda curled his toes, “I couldn’t wait. Hurry.”

Junno nodded and kissed the man one more time before trailing his lips to his neck. Ueda moaned and bared his neck backwards, almost lifting his hips against Junno’s. Ueda’s moans were loud and he panted in anticipation as Junno nibbled carefully on his neck, already lining himself up at his entrance. Without warning he had sunk his fangs deep into Ueda’s neck.

“AAAHN!” Ueda’s moan was long and loud as his hips bucked and his body shuddered in orgasm as Junno drank from him. The feeling was unlike anything Ueda had experienced and he had always craved it since his first encounter with Junno. He’d orgasm without ejaculating the moment those fangs penetrated his skin and the pleasure was always prolonged as Junno fed from him.

Ueda gasped and shuddered wave after wave of pleasure as he clung to Junno’s back in desperation. He felt the tip of Junno’s hardening member slide in him and he knew this was just the beginning. Junno growled in frenzy as he drank more, addicted to Ueda’s taste as he gave more to him and made the most erotic noises. He was at full hardness already and slowly eased himself into Ueda, it took all his willpower to keep himself grounded and not to let the bloodlust take over him. He unwillingly pulled himself away from Ueda’s neck before he went too far, hearing the man underneath him cry pitifully.

Junno kissed the wound he had left once before pushing himself fully into Ueda making the other man scream. Thank goodness Junno had soundproofed their bedroom to fend away any suspicion towards them. He trailed his blood-stained lips down Ueda’s chest, soothingly kissing him until he was ready to move.

Ueda was still in his high and craved more so it didn’t take him long before he was moving his hips against Junno, urging him to move. Junno complied and began moving. Ueda gasped and clung to Junno. He bared his neck again, “Drink…haah…more…take more….” He whimpered and Junno ignored his lover’s request, choosing to continue thrusting in and out of him in a controlled pace. Ueda cried in frustration and clawed at Junno’s back “Aah…Junno! Drink!” He gritted his teeth, trying to push Junno’s head back to his neck.

Junno panted and kissed his forehead instead, he knew he’d be taking too much if he were to go in for a second drink.   
Instead he changed the angle of his thrust, instantly hitting Ueda’s sweet spot again and again. Ueda gasped and screamed in pleasure. He continued begging Junno to drink him into completion. Junno groaned and kissed his lips instead, holding on to every ounce of control he had left. He had to wait a little longer.

Once he heard Ueda’s moans increasing in pitch, he knew he was close. Junno leaned down and sucked on the wound one last time feeling the pressure coiled around his core becoming too much. He let himself go and came in Ueda in a muffled groan against his neck. At the same time, Ueda came in a silent scream, overwhelmed by the doubled pleasure of Junno’s fangs in his neck again.

Junno pulled back to collect himself and gently pull out from Ueda who was in a blissful daze. He bit into his own wrist, drawing blood and moved to drip it over Ueda’s wound to instantly heal it. “Are you okay, baby?” He whispered and pushed Ueda’s sweat soaked hair away from his forehead, the other man wordlessly nodded as his world was slowly turning black. Junno kissed him softly, “Sleep now.” He whispered before the other man finally lost consciousness.

 

*************

 

Ueda woke up to the dimly lit room, he could barely see flickers of morning sunshine between the tiny gaps of the thick curtains. He moved to check the time but flinched at the slight pinch he felt on his arm. He looked and sighed noticing he had an IV line in him connected to a blood bag that hung above the bed. He tested his body and felt around for any wounds, he was in perfect condition.

He looked around for Junno and on queue said man entered the room. “Oh you’re awake.” He gestured Ueda to wait before exiting the room again, returning with a steaming plate of food. Ueda groaned, “Junno, I can cook for myself. You don’t even eat.” The vampire smiled and sat down on the bed next to Ueda revealing a meaty stew he made. 

“I know, but I have to make sure you’re healthy…and not just because you’re my food either...” He chuckled a little, “You know what I mean, right?”

Ueda snorted and tried to hide the smile that crept it’s way to his lips. Junno pouted, “What’s this now? Trying to act all cool while you were practically begging me to drink you last night?”

Ueda shrugged, “I can’t help it. I was craving. Anyway, please tell me you didn’t steal from the blood bank again.” He gestured to the blood bag and took the plate from Junno digging in to the meal quickly.

Junno frowned, “Of course not! That’s supposed to be my food you know? I just changed my future orders to B-type blood from now on. You’re not replenishing fast enough.”

Ueda looked up at him in alarm, “Is that…normal?”

Junno sighed, “Partially my fault, I took too much again. You’ll get better soon though.” Ueda nodded and returned to eating. Ever since he and Junno started cohabitating together, he had turned down Junno’s offer to turn him many times. Ueda was what they called a ‘Feeder Addict’, he got high off being fed from. Junno had caught him offering himself to random vampires one day and took him home, knowing someone as beautiful as Ueda shouldn’t be doing such things. Junno knew by turning him it wouldn’t get rid of his addiction and might even make him go crazy for not being able to be fed from. Instead, Junno turned him into a Source, feeding him only a minimal amount of vampire blood granting him immortality but still with human-like capabilities. Not many vampires could do this or even knew about this and Junno felt it was better it stayed his way.

“Junno.” Ueda poked him with his empty plate and Junno broke out of his thoughts, he smiled and wordlessly took the plate away to be washed. He came back soon enough and snuggled up under the covers with Ueda, “I hope you’re okay for a second nap?” Junno mumbled into Ueda’s hair as he stroked his blond locks and kissed his temple. Ueda nodded, already feeling groggy again. He yawned, “Did you use hypnosis on me? I just woke up.” Junno laughed, “No, it must be my cuddliness.”

Ueda huffed, “I have to admit for a coldblooded vampire you’re cuddly.” Junno laughed and hugged the man tighter, “Good night, Uepi” He cooed and kissed the man again. Ueda chuckled, “You mean good morning.” Junno groaned, “I’m a vampire, it’s good night for me.” He yawned and breathed in Ueda’s scent, his hunger was satisfied for now but he still loved the smell of his Source.

 

Ueda smiled and nuzzled against Junno ready to go back to sleep, “Good night, love you.” He whispered before fading out once again.


End file.
